Marry me, Kyuhyunnie! Re-Post
by danhobak98
Summary: [ Re-Post ] " seonsaengnim tau kan bahwa di hatiku hanya ada Jessica? "/" maaf seonsaengnim, tapi.. aku tidak mencintai seonsaengnim sedikitpun.. "/" ti –tidak.. Minnie bukan wanita murahan.. "/" Do –Donghae –ya… hiks.. "/" Tentu saja.. ini semua karena kasihan.. "/" seon –seonsaengnim? Seonsaengnim! "/ Read and Review, please? :D DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Marry me, Kyuhyunnie!

.

.

Author : danhobak98

**Tokoh ::**

**Sungmin**, yeoja, 20 tahun. Guru di ELF High School. Polos dan tipikal yeoja cengeng –ekspresinya sih kayak nda cengeng begitu. ^^

**Kyuhyun**, namja, 18 tahun. Suami(?) Sungmin. murid kelas 2 SMA di ELF High School. Generasi penerus perusahaan ayahnya. _Namjachingu_ Jessica.

**Eunhyuk, **yeoja, 20 tahun. Guru di ELF High School. Bermuka polos tapi aslinya mesum. Tipikal yeoja cengeng.

**Donghae**, namja, 18 tahun. Murid kelas 2 SMA. merupakan teman dari Kyuhyun dan _namjachingu _Eunhyuk seonsaengnim. Kekanak-kanakan.

**Jessica Jung**, yeoja, 18 tahun. Pacar Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang sangat benci pada wanita-wanita yang berada didekat Kyuhyun.

**Siwon**, namja, 22 tahun. Namja yang mencintai Sungmin. ialah yang membuat Kyuhyun tau siapa cinta sebenarnya.

**Kibum**, yeoja, 19 tahun. Yeoja yang dipinangkan oleh orang tuanya dengan Siwon.

**Warn ::** Typo, Out Of Character [ mungkin? Karena kupikir akan begitu! :D ].

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

" ngh.. " keluh seorang namja yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya disebuah kamar besar yang kita ketahui sebagai hotel.

Namja itu mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Setelah yakin bahwa keadaan sekitar tidak mengabur lagi, ia menolehkan wajahnya.

" ! Su –Sungmin seonsaengnim… -?! " teriak namja itu.

" ngh..? ah.. annyeong Kyunnie~ " ucap yeoja yang dipanggil ' Sungmin ' dengan mata foxy dan tingkah _aegyo_ nya sambil tersenyum pada muridnya yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

" A –apa yang seonsaengnim lakukan disini? "

" ng~? tidur..? ah~ ngomong-ngomong, kemarin rasanya sakit sekali Kyunnie.. tapi diwaktu yang sama juga terasa enak~ " tutur Sungmin jujur sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum manis sekali sampai-sampai matanya pun membentuk _'eye smile'_.

' hah? Kemarin? ' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bingung akan kata Sungmin. tapi setelah ia melihat keadaannya yang telah _naked _dan gurunya juga _full naked_ sepertinya, Kyuhyun tercengang. _' Apa kemarin aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan seonsaengnim..? ' _batin Kyuhyun.

" _seonsaengnim_.. apa.. kemarin kita melakukan.. _' itu_ '..? " Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia tau bahwa gurunya yang satu ini sangat cengeng melebihi Eunhyuk seonsaengnim. Maka dari itu, ia harus benar-benar menjaga setiap perkataannya.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya malu saat diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir kecilnya dan kemudian berkata " ..uhm.. ne.. tentu saja.. "

Seketika muncullah rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sungmin.

_JGLER!_

_' mwo?! Yang benar saja..?'_ kaget Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ternyata. Keterlaluan..

Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu ke kamar mandi dan membenahi pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia keluar dan berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin.

" ah, Kyunnie! Terima kasih karena sudah menyatakan cinta pada Minnie kemarin malam.. Minnie sangat senang sekali.. ^^ " ujar Sungmin dengan semangat.

" .. _seonsaengnim._. " panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

" ne..? " jawab Sungmin tak kalah pelan.

" _seonsaengnim_ tau kan bahwa di hatiku hanya ada Jessica? "

_Nyut! _Serasa ditusuk pedang yang sangat tajam. Itulah menurut Sungmin.

" ne.. Minnie tau kok.. " jawab Sungmin sambil lebih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tau tentang itu semua..

" maaf seonsaengnim, tapi.. aku tidak mencintai seonsaengnim sedikitpun.. "

" tapi.. kemarin –! " ucap Sungmin. belum selesai ia mengatakannya, Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya di dalam kamar hotel itu. Satu-satunya saksi buta atas hubungan intim yang telah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap diam diatas ranjang sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. ia menitikkan air matanya.

" jadi.. yang kemarin hanya ucapan palsu.. eoh..? " Tanya Sungmin yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa. Ia menekukan kakinya keatas dan membenamkan wajahnya diatas kakinya. * tau lah maksudku yang bijimana.. –w–

.

.

**Taman ELF High School.**

" Kyunnie! " teriak Jessica. _Yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun.

" Sica-ah! " balas Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya yang merekah. Ia sangat merindukan yeojachingunya ini. Lebay ah.. padahal baru ditinggal ke kamar mandi, eh.

" Kyunnie, apa kau mencintaiku? " Tanya Jessica merengut.

" Tentu saja. Hanya kau yang kucinta, Jess! " ujar Kyuhyun senang. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum yang tulus sekali.

" Kalau begitu, cium aku! "

" Baiklah! Apapun untukmu! "

Dan terjadilah acara cium-mencium disiang yang panas ini antara Kyuhyun dan Jessica Jung si nenek sihir yang menyebalkan –setidaknya ini menurut danhobak lho!

_**Sementara itu..**_

" Sungmin-ah~ mengapa dengan cara berjalanmu? Rasanya kau menjadi lambat sekali..? " Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggotong berkas-berkas yang harus diberikan kepada kepala sekolah ELF High School.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melamun langsung tersentak begitu ditanyai begitu. " Ah.. kemarin.. jatuh saat menaiki tangga.. iya.. jatuh dari tangga.. dan mengenai tulang belakang.. sehingga begini.. "

" benarkah? _Aigo_.. kasihannya nae Minnie.. sini ku oleskan salep.." kasihan Eunhyuk.

" Ah.. tidak perlu.. sudah kuberi kok tadi.. " sangkal Sungmin. pernyataan ini bohong deh..

" Begitukah? Lain kali hati-hati ne? Arraseo? "

" ne.. Arraseo,.. "

_'Ngh.. muah.. muah.. muah..'_

" Aigo.. Jessica dan Kyuhyun berciuman di taman saat siang bolong begini? Mereka kira ini tempat tertutup, eoh? "kesal Eunhyuk.

' Kyunnie..? ' batin Sungmin. sejenak ia tolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. dan seketika itu ia terdiam kaku layaknya mayat hidup.

Sungmin akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan meninggalkan dua sejoli itu. Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan hanya mengikuti Sungmin pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu juga.

Jessica melirik ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis. ' aku tidak terima dengan ini semua. seonsaengnim.. tunggu pembalasannku berikutnya.. '.

" Ah, Kyu! Aku baru ingat bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku kerjakan! Maka dari itu, aku harus meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Apa tidak apa-apa, chagi~? " ucap Jessica sok imut.

" tak apa kok. Toh, aku ingin menemui Donghae.. " ucap Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, selamat tinggal Kyunnie~! " teriak Jessica sambil berlari ke koridor sekolah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jessica. Kemudian ia langsung melesat kea rah kantin –tempat Donghae melepas lapar dan dahaganya.

" Donghae-ya! "

" Yo, bro! wae? "

" aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu! "

" gossip? Gossip siapa Kyu? Tentang Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang ngaku kalau aku paling ganteng? Itu mah aku sudah tau Kyu.. " tebak Donghae sok tau.

Tapi..

.

.

.

.

" Kok tau Hae? " ternyata tebakkan ngawur Donghae benar juga -_-

" hae.. sebenarnya.. aku telah 'melakukannya'.. "

" mwo?! Dengan siapa Kyu?! Sica?! " teriak Donghae kaget.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membekap mulut Donghae.

" Ya! Ikan mokpo! Jangan keras-keras dong! Bukan! Bukan! Salah besar! Malahan sama Sungmin seonsaengnim! " ucap Kyuhyun pelan –sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

Tapi akibatnya…

" Mwo? Kau melakukan itu dengan Eunhyukkie?! Kau ingin ku jadikan makanan ikan _blow fish_, eoh?! " kesal Donghae.

_BLETAK!_

" Bukan bodoh! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu dengan monyet milikmu?! Jelas-jelas aku berkata Sungmin seonsaengnim! Sungmin seonsaengnim! " ucap Kyuhyun rada keras dan tentu saja pelan.

" oh.. MWO?! Dia kan guru paling polos di sekolah ini! Sex saja tidak tau! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya denganmu?! " kaget Donghae tidak percaya.

" aku pun tidak mengerti.. . _ . " bingung Kyuhyun.

" Lalu bagaimana rasanya, enak? "

" mana kutahu! -_- aku saja tidak ingat pernah melakukannya pada Sungmin seonsaengnim! "

" Kalau begitu.. simpan cerita ini baik-baik. Jangan sampai Jessica mengetahuinya. Kau kan tau apa yang akan si nenek sihir itu lakukan kalau ia mengetahui kau telah 'bermalam' dengan wanita lain! " nasehat Donghae.

" Tentu saja.. aku belum ingin mati.. -_- " ujar Kyuhyun, jujur.

.

" Jadi begitu.. eoh..? hihi.. "

.

.

_**Besoknya..**_

Jam 06.50 pagi. Banyak murid-murid yang terdiam di satu tempat. Yaitu tempat tempel madding sekolah.

" wah.. kaget ya.. ternyata Sungmin seonsaengnim yang terkenal polos itu.. "

" apa?! Mereka melakukan itu tapi Kyuhyun saja tidak mengingat kejadian itu?! "

" Sudah kuduga ada apa-apanya dengan guru sok polos itu! "

Berbagai cercaan dan amukan terlontar dari mulut-mulut murid ELF High School. Kabarnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sungminlah sebagai provokasinya.

Sungmin yang baru datang ke tempat ia mengajar hanya ditatap sinis oleh murid-murid. Ia tidak tau apapun. Sampai akhirnya..

_Srak!_

" Lihat dan baca artikel ini, seonsaengnim! Apa maksud anda, eoh? Ingin merebut Kyunnie dari sisiku, begitu? Sehingga kau mengajaknya berhubungan intim? Begitu?! " Maki Jessica didepan sungmin sambil melempar artikel yang terpampang di madding sekolah.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat membaca artikel itu. Seketika tubuhnya mengejang hebat.

Salah satu murid ELF High School, Luna mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu..

" seonsaengnim.. ternyata anda tak lebih dari seorang gadis murahan.. eh? "

Bisik Luna kemudian ia tertawa keras.

" ti –tidak.. Minnie bukan wanita murahan.. " ujar Sungmin. ' Minnie kan wanita yang mahaaaal sekali! ' batin Sungmin.

" kalau bukan terus apa, eoh? merebut Kyunnie ku dengan cara seperti itu, apakah kau bukanlah seorang gadis murahan? Apalagi berarti kau sudah tidak perawan kan? Padahal belum menikah! Gadis murahan! Untuk apa kau menjadi guru disini, eoh? Pergi sana ke tempat dimana gadis-gadis menjual diri mereka! " cerca Jessica.

Sungmin yang syok diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menangis sambil terduduk di koridor sekolah.

_**Sementara itu…**_

" Kyu-ah! Kita terlambat! Ayo cepat! Ppali! Ppali! "

" santai saja Hae-ah. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan santai. Padahal Donghae sudah terbirit-birit. -_-

" ng? Apa itu ramai-ramai? " Tanya Donghae.

" Entahlah? "

" Oi~! Ada apa ini~? " Tanya Donghae yang baru menyembulkan kepalanya di kerumunan.

" Donghae oppa! Kemarilah! " panggil Jessica.

" ng? Sungmin seonsaengnim! " kaget Donghae.

" Donghae oppa, lihatlah! Gadis murahan ini berusaha merebut Kyunnie dari sisiku! Tidakkah engkau mau membunuhnya?! "

Sungmin tersentak dalam tangisannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berlinangkan air mata.

" Do –Donghae –ya… hiks.. " melas Sungmin.

" Aigo.. "

" Ya! Gadis murahan! Mengapa engkau seperti bermanja meminta perlindungan pada Donghae oppa, eoh? Jangan dekati Donghae oppa! " kesal Jessica yang kemudian menampar pipi Sungmin keras hingga Sungmin jatuh tersungkur.

" ng.. hiks.. hiks.. " tangis Sungmin dalam diam masih sambil tersungkur.

"ya! Ya! Ada apa ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie! Mengapa engkau ingin meladeni napsu gadis murahan itu, eoh?! " Tanya Jessica sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang masih tersungkur.

" mwo –mwoya? "

" kau Cuma kasihan padanya kan sehingga merelakan tubuhmu sendiri?! "

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipermalukan hanya menjawab " Tentu saja.. ini semua karena kasihan.. " dengan enteng tanpa beban apapun.

" See? Kyunnie ku tidak mencintaimu, wanita murahan! "

Sungmin bangkit dari tersungkurnya dan berlari melewati murid-murid yang mengelilinginya. Saat ia melewati murid-murid itu, ada yang menempeleng kepalanya, ada pula yang memaki-makinya kasar. Tangis Sungmin pun makin menjadi-jadi.

Sungmin berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Ia masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi dan termenung sendirian disana.

_**Di kelas..**_

Kyuhyun diam termenung. Mengingat rentetan kejadian yang tadi ia lihat, sebenarnya ia sungguh kasihan pada gurunya itu. Tetapi.. kalau sudah menyangkut masalah reputasi, rasanya segalanya menjadi tabu.. -_- apa seh tabu ini~?

" Kyunnie, kenapa cemberut terus, eoh? " Tanya Jessica.

" Kau keterlaluan Jess.. "

" Keterlaluan apanya, eoh? Aku hanya memberikan guru itu pelajaran! Mengapa engkau membelanya? "

" Kau tau bahwa ia adalah gadis yang sangat rapuh, jess. Dan kau seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuatnya tertunduk seperti itu. Sungguh licik, Jess! "

" Kau membelanya, eoh? Kau mencintainya?!"

" Tidak sih.. aku tidak mencintainya barang sedikitpun.. "

" Jangan pernah mencintainya Kyu.. kau bisa rugi.. "

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin jika ia tidak akan menyukai seonsaengnimnya yang imut, bergigi kelinci dan ber-bodi sekseh berisi itu.

Pelajaran di hari ini terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin seonsaengnim hari ini hendak pergi menemui seonsaengnim nya itu dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan pacarnya –Jessica dan kata-katanya yang mungkin tergolongkan 'kasar' bagi guru polos itu.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mencari Sungmin di Ruang Guru. Tetapi..

.

.

Tidak ada?

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mencari Sungmin di tempat yang lain seperti kelas, ruang kesehatan, sampai toilet wanita. Dan inilah ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa. Ruang makan.

" Sungmin seonsaengnim~! Kau ada didalam? " panggil Kyuhyun setelah memasuki Ruang makan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu menemukan Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai berhiaskan cairan kental berwarna merah darah. Dan pisau yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Sungmin.

" seon –seonsaengnim? Seonsaengnim! "

.

.

**TBC / END?**

AN ::Annyeonghaseyo! Danhobak98 imnida! Benar-benar tegang. Sungguh tegang! Bagaimana bisa aku menghasilkan fanfic yang akan berchapter? kemajuan? Inikah kemajuan? Aigo.. sungguh tegang sekali rasanya! akankah diterima dengan baik di sini? Mohon review dan pendapat sebesar-besarnya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Marry me, Kyuhyunnie! Re-Post

Chapter 2

.

.

Author : danhobak98

**Tokoh ::**

**Sungmin**, yeoja, 20 tahun. Guru di ELF High School. Polos dan tipikal yeoja cengeng –ekspresinya sih kayak nda cengeng begitu. ^^

**Kyuhyun**, namja, 18 tahun. Suami(?) Sungmin. murid kelas 2 SMA di ELF High School. Generasi penerus perusahaan ayahnya. _Namjachingu_ Jessica.

**Eunhyuk, **yeoja, 20 tahun. Guru di ELF High School. Bermuka polos tapi aslinya mesum. Tipikal yeoja cengeng.

**Donghae**, namja, 18 tahun. Murid kelas 2 SMA. merupakan teman dari Kyuhyun dan _namjachingu _Eunhyuk seonsaengnim. Kekanak-kanakan.

**Jessica Jung**, yeoja, 18 tahun. Pacar Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang sangat benci pada wanita-wanita yang berada didekat Kyuhyun.

**Siwon**, namja, 22 tahun. Namja yang mencintai Sungmin. ialah yang membuat Kyuhyun tau siapa cinta sebenarnya.

**Kibum**, yeoja, 19 tahun. Yeoja yang dipinangkan oleh orang tuanya dengan Siwon.

**Warn ::** Typo, Out Of Character [ mungkin? Karena kupikir akan begitu! :D ].

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mencari Sungmin di tempat yang lain seperti kelas, ruang kesehatan, sampai toilet wanita. Dan inilah ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa. Ruang makan._

_" Sungmin seonsaengnim~! Kau ada didalam? " panggil Kyuhyun setelah memasuki Ruang makan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun begitu menemukan Sungmin yang tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai berhiaskan cairan kental berwarna merah darah. Dan pisau yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Sungmin._

_" seon –seonsaengnim? Seonsaengnim! "_

.

.

" Sungmin seonsaengnim.. Sungmin seonsaengnim! Ba –bangun, seonsaengnim! Bangun! "

" ng.. Kyuhyunnie..? .._waeyo_? " Tanya Sungmin polos sambil mengelus-elus dahinya.

" seonsaengnim! Ja –jangan banyak bicara! Biarkan saya menelepon ambulance terlebih dahulu! " panik Kyuhyun.

" telepon ambulance? Si –siapa yang sakit? " Tanya Sungmin.

" Bu –bukannya seonsaengnim kehabisan banyak darah? " Tanya Kyuhyun kembali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Sungmin yang berlumurkan cairan merah kental tersebut.

" ? aku? "

" bu –bukannya itu darah? "

" ng? ma –masa? Ah, apa sudah terbuka? "

" eh? "

" botol tomatnya.. apa sudah terbuka? "

" eh? "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekeliling Sungmin. Ada botol. Botol kaca tepatnya. Tutup botol dan mulut botol sudah terpisah –gampangannya, botolnya sudah terbuka. Botolnya pecah. Didalam botolnya banyak cairan kental berwarna merah.

Tunggu?

Cairan berwarna merah?

Kyuhyun memandang cairan merah pekat tersebut dengan seksama. Kemudian ia menatap pakaian seonsaengnimnya yang terdapat noda merah pekat tersebut. Warnanya sama. Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin dan mengendus-endus noda merah yang tertempel dengan indahnya di pakaian Sungmin. Baunya.. Bau tomat.. iya. Bau tomat.

" seonsaengnim.. apa yang kau lakukan sebelum pingsan tadi? "

" usaha percobaan membuka tutup botol tomat? "

" praktekan sekali lagi. " ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

" e –eh… ba –baiklah. Begini caranya.. " ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil botol tomat yang baru dan masih ber segel.

Cara 1 :

Memutar tutup botol.

Ya, Sungmin mencoba memutar-mutar tutup botol tomatnya. Tanpa membuka segelnya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun pun geleng-geleng.

Cara 2 :

Memutar tutup botol menggunakan kain karena tidak ada kain, mari kita ganti dengan tissue.

Sungmin memutar-mutar tutup botol menggunakan tissue yang ada. Sekali lagi, dengan segel yang masih tertutup.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

Cara 3 dan yang pastinya cara terakhir :

Membuka tutup botol dengan menggunakan pisau.

Sungmin mendekatkan ujung botol dengan pisau. Ia menaik-turunkan pisau yang dipegang agar tutup botol sedikit terangkat. Tetapi..

.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, botol tomat itu tanpa sengaja 'melompat' dari jemari tangan Sungmin dan pecah terbanting lantai. Isinya pun berhambur keluar. Kali ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkena semprotan tomat. Melainkan Kyuhyun juga.

" seonsaengnim.. kau keterlaluan.. " katanya tajam.

" e –eh? Tadi menyuruh (aku) untuk mempraktek ulang kan? " ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun sesekali dan matanya melirik-lirik mata Kyuhyun –takut.

" hh.. "

Kyuhyun pasrah(?)..

" mianhae ne.. " maaf Sungmin, melas.

" tidak mau. " tolak Kyuhyun.

" kumohon.. " mohon Sungmin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. membulatkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi memelas. Sekarang, apakah uri Kyuhyunnie tidak akan tergoda?

Kita lihat saja nanti..

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

A/N :

Ah.. sepertinya tambah pendek. Benarkah? Sungguh, baru saja memikirkan sampai sependek ini. Benar-benar susah untuk memikirkan kelanjutannya. Yak! Semuanya tertipu~! XD Sungmin tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri! :3 melainkan.. JENG JENG JENG! Hanya terkena saus tomat.. ._. . ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bali makanan. Enaaa~k sekali ^^ ini cemilah. Bentuknya mirip jagung.. itu sih Cuma motifnya yaa~? Namanya.. apa ya? Manjoo – manjoo apaaa~ gitu.. pokoknya kue krim! (^o^) rasanya enak sekali! Lain kali ingin pergi membeli lagi~ :D apakah ada yang punya pendapat, sebaiknya ini mesti di bagaimanakan? :D

Mohon Reviewnya sekali lagi, ne~! Yang banyaaak~ ^^

**Special Thanks ::**

**Guest, , BbuingBbuing137, Freychullie,CharolineElf, ImSFS, Rindu, Chikyumin, Park Min Rin, Hyobinkyumin**

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama yaaa T^T

**Balesan review!** :3

**Guest :** Ini sudah lanjut, chingu! :D Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

** :** Ini sudah update! ^^ hihi~ Sungmin nda bunuh diri kok ^^ tenang aja, ujungnya kayaknya sudah tergambar jelas di otakku nih :3 Review lagi yaa~

**BbuingBbuing137 :** sudah lanjut! ^^ Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**Freychullie **: kasihan sih.. tapi tenang aja, Kyu nggak jahat kok disini. Cuma Jessica aja yang terlalu jahat, padahal Kyu nya nggak jahat kok sudah update ^^ Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**CharolineElf :** jangan kesel sama Kyu dong~ Kyu nggak jahat kok Cuma Jessica yang terlalu jahat :D Alurnya cepet? Masa sih? OAO dari bagian yang mana kecepetannya? Ntar kalau ada jeda yang cocok, biar ku perjelas bagian yang kecepetan deh ^^ Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**ImSFS :** Ini sudah lanjut~ :D sebelum jawab pertanyaan chinggu, aku pengen nebak nih. " ImSFS" itu " I'm Sexy Free & Single? " :D *lagi hobi main tebak-tebakan*nah, itu prolog sekalian awal dari segalanya~ jadi jangan dibuat bingung yaa ^^ tega? Oh, walanya itu yaa? Sebenarnya nggak tega. Cuma dia bingung*?!* makanya jadi tega *eh?!* pengen Siwon muncul? Hmm.. di usahakan ya chinggu :D Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**Rindu :** bener banget! Sica terlalu nyengklak! Ngomong-ngomong nyengklak apaan ya? ._. *eh?* hihi~ Kyu dibilangin brengsek.. aslinya nggak brengsek juga kok~ :3 Ini sudah lanjut~! :D Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**Chikyumin :** Jessica memang selalu nyebelin! :3 *digampar SONE* lho? Kalo ada Siwon jadi SiMin dong ntar? Tapi.. Hmm… di usahakan ya chinggu~ Review lagi yaaa~ ^^

**Park Min Rin :** aigo.. apa peran Jessica disini terlalu bikin hati eneg ya? Sampai-sampai dikatakan kata 'mujarab' itu? :3 tapi cocok sih untuk image si Jessjess.. :DD *sebenarnya hatiku juga eneg ngeliat Jessica nampar Umin ku! * Iyap. Pas itu nge update chap 1 malam-malam. Ketika besoknya ak buka, sudah nggak ada sama sekali.. tapi, nggak pernah ku ambil hati lho.. XD *bangga* Ini sudah update! ^^ review lagi yaaa..

**hyobinkyumin : **Sudah lanjut~ ^^ Minppa memang kasihan Tapi nggak akan lama kok :3 ayooo! Ntar kita bikin Jessica menderita~ ^^ kalau jangan banyak chapter.. aku nggak tau fic ini bakalan tamat di chap ke berapa, tapi sebisa mungkin nggak akan banyak kok :3 soalnya ini baru pengalaman pertama bikin fiction yang ber chapter ^^ Review lagi yaaa~


End file.
